This invention relates to disposable absorbent articles generally, and more particularly relates to catamenial pads and the like. Still more particularly, this invention relates to catamenial pads having an apertured formed film topsheet which has a layer of fibers adhered to the innersurface thereof. Further, this invention relates to catamenial pads having an embossed and apertured film interposed between a topsheet and an absorbent core and having a border which is provided with a channel disposed about the periphery of the catamenial pad.
Disposable absorbent articles are well known in the prior art and have many uses. For example, disposable diapers are intended to absorb and contain urine and feces; bandages are intended to absorb and contain blood and other body exudates while catamenial pads are intended to absorb and retain menstrual fluids and other vaginal discharges. In each instance the disposable absorbent article absorbs and retains a liquid, thereby preventing that liquid from soiling or otherwise contaminating the vicinity surrounding the area of liquid discharge.
In general, disposable absorbent articles all have the same basic structure: an absorbent core which is encased between a liquid permeable user contacting topsheet and a liquid impermeable backsheet. The prior art teaches numerous variations of and elements in addition to the basic topsheet, backsheet, and absorbent core arrangement, with each variation or additional element being directed to improving a specific characteristic of the disposable absorbent article.
Ideally, a disposable article will exhibit good strikethrough and rewet characteristics permitting liquid to rapidly penetrate the topsheet and preventing the liquid from flowing back through the topsheet. It is also an advantageous characteristic for the disposable absorbent article to present a clean user contacting surface, (i.e., the topsheet does not stain or retain liquid) and for the disposable absorbent article to protect the garments, clothing, bedding, etc. which surround the disposable article in use.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a disposable absorbent article having improved rewet and strikethrough characteristics.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a disposable absorbent article having improved surface cleanliness and stain resistance.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a disposable absorbent article providing improved protection against soiling of the vicinity surrounding the area of liquid discharge.
These and other objects of the invention will be readily apparent when considered in reference to the following description and when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.